Journal : My Life With KHR
by kamipinchtodeath
Summary: Steph writes about her life living with her senpai , Doy , and the KHR characters ! Full of randomness and chaos Read for more . Huhuhu
1. Chapter 1

Journal : Entry 1

Hello ' journal ' . I'm writing about my life while living with Doy ( my friend and senpai ~ she's also in our story Randomistic Stuff ) and the KHR characters ! Enjoy~

Btw , Doy role played as Bel in this chapter . She also gave me the opportunity to write these journals . Credits to her ~

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

5•23•XX ; 11:05 PM

Hello ~ This night was full of weird things .. Me and Doy started to ask Bel about his eyes . He wont show it to us cause were his so-called commoners . Doy asked him that if we married , he would at least show it to me once . I said that is we married, i would pull up his bangs in his sleep . Hahaha . Doy then asked that if we were married .. would we sleep together ? I said no way cause I dont want to hear his ' ushishishi's while I sleep . Then we moved to the topic about what the others would sound like when they sleep . Bel would probably say his famous ' ushishishi~ ' s . Ryohei with his ' EXTREME ' s . Mukuro with his ' kufufufu ~ ' s . Squalo with his ' VOOIII ! ' s and Anus .. I mean Xanxus would probably dream of trash . Then we moved back to the topic of bel and his eyes . We asked why he wouldn't show his eyes . We came up to conclusions like :

1 . He doesn't have any eyes .

2. He has really ugly eyes .

3. He hides his eyes cause maybe they're too pretty that Luss might pluck them out and make some kind of collection.

said he won't show it to us cause were ' commoners ' .

5. He was blind .

Stupid bel . We started to guess his eye color ... if had eyes anyways . We guessed grey , pink , red , or orange . He said we have no life . I said he had no eyes . I told him that he was secretly blind and he always forces Fran or Mammon to help him walk or to do other things. He noticed me secretly texting Doy even if she was in the room . He grabbed my phone and read the texts . Stupid bel . Didn't say please ~ He said he wants to slice me . He can't ~ Doy said that he can't slice me cause Fran is destined to be sliced and stabbed by him . Good answer . I was going to say that ... but , good answer ~ Then I fell asleep . I swear I heard ushishishi~'s when I was sleeping ...

-Steph

Yaaaay ! First Journal Entry done ! Hope you enjoyed it .. I'm not too good at journals . But I tried my best ! Thanks for reading ~ Please Review ~


	2. Chapter 2

Journal : Entry 2

^.^ Enjoy ~

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN !

...

05•24•XX ; 4:47 PM

Hello . This morning was random . I went to the store and bought some candy ~ peach flavor & pineapple flavor . I told Doy about it on the way to school and she thought I was talking about Mukuro.. So , somehow , Mukuro heard us and joined our conversation . I ignored him and started talking about the pineapple candy . It tastes good .. It smells good ... Then suddenly Mukuro was being conceited and said that I ' really wanted him ' . Hahahaha , no . I said I didn't . Doy defended him by saying that I said he smelt good . I meant the candy smelt good ! Mukuro then said if I did really like him .. he would deny my confession . He said he would accept if I was pretty . Loser Mukuro . ( No offense to Mukuro fans ! ) I ignored him and he left . Later that day , Doy ate almost all of my pineapple candy . She likes pineapples ... and grapes . Then at lunch time , while Doy was somewhere else , my friend stole the last pineapple candy .. I wanted it . I wanted the last pineapple candy ! I could just imagine Mukuro coming back and saying that I ' want him ' . So I just let my friend have it . She said she wanted more ... wanted more Mukuro ! Haha , jk . I have nothing else to say , so .. yeah . Bye ~

- Steph

05•24•XX ; 8:15 PM

Hello again ! I came back to write about this night . So , well .. basically , I showered and when I came out of the bathroom ( with clothes ON of course . ) , It was suuuuuuuuuper cold ! I accidentally said that it was cold in front of everyone in the living room . Then , the cuddle group just ... cuddled me . I'll explain the cuddle group later . Bel and all those other people are in the cuddle group . Even Doy . They all came over and cuddled . It was quickly starting to get hot ! Ugh , too much heat from them.. Bel and I think .. Dino ? Were fighting over on who gets to cuddle me ... Bel said I'm his ' heater ' . Stupid ! Dino said that he just came over to cuddle and left back to Italy . I'm lucky I didn't die while Dino was cuddling . Maybe Romario was somewhere hiding so Dino wouldn't mess up . The cuddle group finally stopped and I was free from the heat ! Ah , so relaxing now . By the way , NEVER say the world ' cold ' in front of the cuddle group . EVER . I headed over to my room and started writing this journal . I kept getting distracted by doodling on my desk . Haha . I suddenly got scared cause I heard some weird whispers in the hallway . I also heard some murmurs .. Like ' ushishishi ~ ' and ' VOOOIIII ! SHUT UP ! ' . Haha , I got scared because of Bel and Squalo . I laughed and did my homework . Later ~ !

- Steph

...

Hahaha ! Journal Entry 2 ... done ! Idk what else to write here , sooo ... Bye ! Please review and I hope you enjoyed ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Journal: Entry 3**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN !**

05•25•XX ; 8:56 PM

Yo ! Had a cooking contest with that Angelica girl . I made a cake . Peach and strawberry cake with a storm pattern ~ Angelica's own was a fruit flan . Our contest was over Bel of course . Haha . Bel didn't want to eat our food . He was the main judge though . Haha .. I asked why . He said it was because we touched them with our ' commoner hands ' . Oh my gosh , comedian mode right there , Bel . He wanted a parfait . I ran to the fridge and grabbed the plain parfait that Bel bought on our visit to Paymore a few days ago . Lucky we still had . I have the parfait to him , but he said he wanted a peach parfait . I was holding a container of the remaining peaches from the cake . Lucky me . I gave the parfait back to him with the rest of the peaches . Apparently , he gave me a 10/10 . Angelica got mad cause Bel gave her a 0/10 . She started to defend herself by saying he didn't even taste it . That's true .. But , Angelica touched it with her ' commoner hands ' . Haha . So Bel won't even taste it . Poor Angelica . Haha , comedian Bel . In the end , he picked me I guess, or no one . Oh well.

...

Also , earlier , Doy read my 1st journal entry . We talked about some things about it . Then she asked if I slept with him . What . Why would I .. She then said that she asked because in my journal , it said I heard his ' ushishishi ' s while I slept . That doesn't mean that I slept with him . There's possibilities that :

1. He was being loud in the hallway

2. He snuck into my room

3. He recorded his ushishishi 's and put the recorder into my pillow for some reason..

4. It was in my mind

See , many possibilities . Bel then came into the room . Doy looked at Bel and said , " Bel , you snuck into Steph's room ? Your dirty ~ " Bel replied nothing else except for his famous ' ushishishi ~ ' . I got shocked . Maybe he really did .. Ew .. Doy left us alone cause she was going to get more curry for her to eat . She told us not to fight . Okay . We won't . Hopefully .. Bel then took out his knives . I knew it . He couldn't keep still . He HAD to stab someone . It could've been ANYONE . To stall , I said : Aw , what is Bel going to do now ? You have no one to guide you around because Fran died . ( okay , guys . Fran didn't really die , okay ? I just saw a dead frog at school and Doy convinced to me that it was Fran . ) Doy came back . There was no more curry . I told her I had ramen . Hehe . Just a random thing to say on the topic of curry~ later , guys !

-Steph


End file.
